Last Goodbye
by shewoolf
Summary: Somtimes life just isn't worth living...or is it?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first try at writing fan fiction. I love to read it and was inspired to give it a shot. Please be gentle with me. *smile* Rated "M" for possible future chapters...just in case.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF S. MEYER'S CHARACTERS, I JUST PLAY WITH THEM.

Last Goodbye

BPOV

I used to always love the view from the cliffs overlooking the ocean near LaPush. The rocky cliffs fell straight down into the crashing waves of the Pacific Ocean and were a favorite diving spot for the young men of the Queilute tribe. I was not here for the view or the cliff diving. I simply wanted to end my pathetic life. Standing at the edge of the cliff, I thought about the events that brought me here.

All through my junior and senior year at Forks high school, I'd been in love with Edward Cullen. But he was way out of my league…his family was wealthy, old money, and my dad was just the Chief of Police in a very small town. I was nowhere near worthy of his interest and I knew it. I kept my dreams to myself. I tried to take an interest in guys in my social class, but they really held no interest for me. I desperately wanted Edward. But he never knew.

Jacob's dad and mine had been friends for years and we were encouraged to be together. I think both dads though we'd eventually fall in love and get married. And would it be so bad? I mean, I liked Jacob…and I tried to love him. But he justwasn't who I wanted. Jake knew. He never said anything about it, at least until tonight. But he always acted like he thought I was really his. He deserved better. I tried so hard. Once, a few months ago, I even let him make love to me. Well, almost. At the last minute, I couldn't go through with it. He even held me gently as I cried and tried to apologize to him. I know he knew that night that I loved Edward. I felt so bad that I couldn't return his feelings.

But last night was the worst. I fixed dinner for Charlie and invited Jake to join us. After dinner and cleaning up, he asked if I wanted to go for a ride. Since Charlie was watching yet another sports event on his TV, I thought it was a good idea. We rode around town in Jake's truck for a while, then he headed out toward the reservation. He pulled in at the overlook above First Beach. He pulled me into his arms, trying to kiss me, but I just didn't feel like it tonight. I had been planning to explain to him that we needed to go back to just being friends. I just didn't have those feelings for him. I tried telling him, but Jake just kept pressuring me to have sex. He even told me that I was a fool to hold out for "Cullen". He never called Edward by his first name. I think he hated him, and maybe me, too for caring. When I continued to refuse him, he jumped out of his truck, ran around to my side and dragged me out by the hair. "Bitch! You are mine." He grabbed my face in his hand and forced his lips to mine, holding both my hands behind my back with his other hand.

I struggled to get free, but he was too strong. Remembering something from the short self-defense course they taught in gym at school, I relaxed my body, moving slightly closer to him. He thought I was giving in and relaxed his hold on my hands a bit. I yanked my knee up as hard as I could, hitting him right in the balls. He yelled and grabbed for his crotch, falling forward to his knees, screaming obscenities.

As soon as he let go of me, I ran. Not sure where I was going, I just wanted to get as far away from him as I could, I stumbled through the dark. I tripped over a small outcropping of rock, grunting as I hit the loose rock and dirt. Before I could get back on my feet, he grabbed me by the hair, pulling me up. He drew back his fist and slammed it into the side of my head, knocking me to the ground, stunned. Dimly, I felt him drag me upright by my hair. My eyes wouldn't focus, he was a blur. My head wrenched to the left when he backhanded me across the face. He screamed at me, calling me a whore, saying horrible things. He hit me across the face once more, letting me fall to the ground, telling me I wasn't even worth fucking. I lay there, unable to see for the swelling and tears. I just prayed that either he would just kill me and get it over with, or he'd leave me to die in peace alone here. I heard the truck engine roar to life then he drove off, leaving me here, alone...miles from home.

I don't know how long I lay there. Carefully sitting up, my head felt like it was spinning, so I just sat still for a minute. I was able to open my right eye just enough to see shadowy shapes. I reached out to steady myself on the gnarled tree growing out of the rocks. Searing pain lanced through my arm. Cradling my arm, I think it might be broken. Fighting my way to my feet, I try to figure out exactly where I am. I can hear the ocean…I must be near the cliff where the guys from the reservation do their cliff diving. I make my way over to a large rock near the edge and sit looking out over the rolling waves of the ocean, watching as they break over the rocky base of the cliff. As the sun began to turn the morning clouds a soft pink and gold, I knew I couldn't go on this way. I just prayed that my dad would be okay.

"Good bye, Dad. Edward, I love you." I raised my arms, lifted up on my toes, stepped off the edge of the cliff and fell toward the cold Pacific Ocean. I felt weightless, floating through the air. My body slowly rotating so I could see the cliff face, then the clouds in the sky. My head hit an outcropping of stone. I felt the shock for a microsecond then …nothing.

_EPOV_

I love the ocean in the early morning. The sky is shot with gold and rose. No one else is around and I can swim in complete peace and quiet. I come here every morning through the summer and it's the only place where I can think about the girl I have loved for two years. She never has given me any indication that I could have any chance with her. Bella is so beautiful; she could have any guy she wants, so why should I think I could have a chance with her? I tried to get to know her when she first moved here, but she acted like I was bothering her, so I backed off. For a while, I thought maybe she was just very shy. She didn't get involved with any of the other guys at school. Then she started hanging out with that Jacob Black from the reservation. It didn't stop the way I felt, but she obviously wanted him and not me, so I left her alone. But I never stopped caring for her. None of the girls at school held any interest for me. Maybe when I got to college I would find someone I could love as much or maybe more than Bella.

Walking down the beach, a movement on the cliff top caught my eye. I thought it must be one of the reservation guys cliff diving. As I watched, I saw long brown hair streaming out behind the diver. It was a girl. She hit the cliff side as she fell. I knew she was injured. I ran for the water.

Swimming out to where it looked like she hit the water, I frantically searched for her. Movement below the surface drew me down to her. I dove down, reaching to grab a part of her body, so I could pull her out. I caught hold of her arm and pulled her to the surface. She was limp. Oh god, I hope she's alive. I got her back to the beach as quickly as possible. As I turned her face up to perform CPR, I was shocked.

"Bella!" I started CPR, begging her to breathe. "Breathe! Bella! Come on, breathe!" After what seemed like a lifetime, she began coughing. Her eyelids fluttered, then her right eye barely cracked open, looking directly at me. But she didn't seem to see me at all, and then they closed. But at least she was breathing. I swept her into my arms and ran for my car. Yanking the door open, I put her in the passenger seat and buckled her in. I ran around and slid into my seat, fumbling to get the key in the ignition as I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket. Screeching out on to the highway, I called my dad, Carlisle, at the hospital where he works.

"Dad!"

"Edward? What's wrong?"

"I'm bringing Bella in to the ER. She jumped off the cliffs. She hit the wall on the way down. She nearly drowned."

"How long until you get here?" I could tell he was already preparing for our arrival.

"About ten minutes. She breathing, but she's unconscious."

"I'll have a team waiting. Be careful."

"Thanks, Dad." I kept praying that she would be all right. "Keep breathing, Bella. You're going to be all right. Just keep breathing".

She never opened her eyes, even when I slid into the ER entrance. Dad was waiting outside with a trauma team. The orderly opened the door and pulled her out, placing her on the waiting gurney and wheeled her into the ER. I followed, but dad stopped me before I could get into the treatment room with her.

"No, you need to wait here. I'll let you know what's happening. Are you okay? "

"I'm fine. Just take care of her." I slumped into one of the chairs in the waiting room, running my fingers through my hair. She can't die. She just CAN'T! If she survives, I have to tell her how I feel.

I don't know how long I sat in the waiting room.

"Edward." Someone was shaking my shoulder. I looked up into my dad's eyes. "Wake up, Edward."

"Dad! Is she…."?

"She's stable. She hasn't regained consciousness yet. She's been badly beaten."

"Can I see her?" I jumped to my feet. "Beaten? She hit the rocks as she fell…but it was just her forehead that hit."

"She's got massive bruising at her temple and both cheeks are bruised…looks a lot like hand prints. Her knees are both cut and bruised, I think maybe she was trying to get away from someone or something and fell. That might even explain her broken arm" Carlisle shook his head sadly. "Poor girl, last night was a really rough one for her."

Stunned, I could not move. I needed find out who did this to her. Exactly who was it that I needed to kill? I just stood there staring at Carlisle, sure he could read what was running through my mind. When I could think straight again I started down the hall. "I need to see her, Dad. What room is she in?"

Carlisle looked at me for a minute. "Edward, is there something you need to tell me?"

"I just need to see her. Make sure she's okay." I ran my fingers through my unruly hair anxiously. "I feel responsible for her…. I pulled her out of the water."

"Okay. But only for a minute." He led the way down the hall to the elevators. I gave him a quizzical look. "We've moved her to a room." When the elevator door opened, we stepped inside. "Want to tell me the rest of it, son?"

I looked down for a minute. "I've been in love with her since the first day I ever saw her." He gave me a funny look. "I never told her. She never would even give me the time of day." I looked at him in time to see sympathy flicker in his eyes. "Alice told me she'd heard that Bella thought she wasn't good enough for me. How stupid is that! But I could never get her to talk to me."

The elevator stopped and Carlisle stepped out leading the way to her room. "Stay as long as you like. But if the nurses need to work on her, stay out of the way." He laid his hand on my shoulder. "I'll let them know that you can stay."

"Thanks dad." The room was dimly lit by the light shining around the edge of the partially closed bathroom door. I could see her lying in the bed. She looked like a battered angel lying there, her porcelain skin bruised and swollen. My throat tightened, I could barely breathe with the rage boiling up inside. I moved the only chair in the room next to her bed and sat down next to her, taking her hand in mine. "Bella…please wake up." She didn't move as I softly stroked her cheek, careful not to hurt her. "Bella, love, don't leave me. I need you so much."

Holding her hand to my cheek, I rested my head on the bed beside her, watching her face. Please be okay. I need you, Bella. I kept whispering to her, maybe she could hear me and know how much I needed her. "Bella, I love you. Please don't leave me. Wake up so I can tell you how much I love you."

BPOV

Oh…my head hurts. Am I dead? No, I wouldn't be in pain if I was dead… would I? I tried to open my eyes. The left one would not open at all and the right eye would only open just a crack. I was in some room, in a bed. My left arm feels heavy. Why won't it move? Looking down, I see it is in a cast. Ah. I'm in a hospital. Great. Figures. I'm so clumsy; I can't even kill myself properly.

"Bella, I love you. Please don't leave me. Wake up so I can tell you how much I love you." The voice is so soft, I wasn't sure I was really hearing it. Turning my head, I see a wild mass of bronze hair. Edward? It can't be. Why would he say those things? He didn't know I was alive. He was holding my hand. I moved my fingers and his head shot up, his beautiful green eyes red rimmed, like he'd been crying. Why would he cry?

"Bella!" He kissed my hand. "I thought I had lost you."

I was confused. Lost me? "What do you mean?" Edward wasn't making any sense. He never wanted me to begin with, how could he lose me?

He stroked my hand gently, studying my fingers; almost as if he was afraid to look at me. "Edward?" Slowly he raised his eyes to meet mine. I could get so lost in his deep green eyes.

"When I saw you falling from the cliff… I thought I would find a dead body in the water. I didn't know it was you." He slowly shook his head, his eyes haunted by the memory. "When I grabbed your hand to pull you out… " he shuddered, "I only realized it was you when I grabbed your hand."

The angst in his eyes made me want to pull him close to me, stroke his hair, his cheek and comfort him. Edward closed his eyes and pressed his cheek to my palm, lying on the bed. With my thumb, I gently stroked across his tender lips.

I could see we were going to have a lot to talk about.

A/N: Please review and let me know if I should continue on with this. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF S. MEYER'S CHARACTERS,**

**I JUST PLAY WITH THEM.**

Previously….

The angst in his eyes made me want to pull him close to me, stroke his hair, his cheek and comfort him. Edward closed his eyes and pressed his cheek to my palm, lying on the bed. With my thumb, I gently stroked across his tender lips.

I could see we were going to have a lot to talk about.

**Last Goodbye Chapter 2**

EPOV

Before I could say anything, the door burst open.

"Bella!" Charlie rushed into the room and swept Bella into his arms. "

Are you all right?" He frantically looked her over, noting the cast and multiple bruises. "Who hit you?" His face reddened as he realized the bruises on her face were perfect hand-prints.

Bella ducked her head, trying to hide behind her hair. Charlie's eyes tightened. "It was Jacob, wasn't it? I'll kill him!"

"Chief", I spoke up, "She fell off the cliff down at La Push." Charlie looked at me; just realizing someone else was in the room.

"You're Dr. Cullen's boy, right?"

"Yes, sir."

"What are you doing here?"

"I was running on the beach and saw someone cliff jumping. Then I realized it was actually someone falling. I didn't know it was Bella until I pulled her out."

Before I could say anything else, Carlisle walked into the room. He asked Charlie to step out into the hall to talk for a minute. Bella looked at me as the door closed behind them. "Why did you say I fell? I jumped."

"What?" I was shocked. No, she had to be kidding. Why would she jump?

"I jumped. I wasn't cliff jumping or falling by accident. I was trying to die." She wearily laid her head back on to the pillow, closing her eyes, softly mumbling. "I couldn't even do that right."

I sat, stunned, just staring at her. Why would she do such a thing? I had to get out of the room and get some air. I felt like I was suffocating. I got up, Bella opened her eyes to look at me, and "I'll be back in a while I need to think." Closing her eyes, she turned her face away from me.

I was surprised to see it was dark out. I didn't realize just how long I'd been sitting with Bella. My mind was whirling with her last statement….'I was trying to die.'

Why would she want to die. No! I couldn't imagine this world without her. What could make her so unhappy that she'd want to end her life. Jacob? I knew he had to be the one who hurt her. Right now, I just want to beat him to a bloody pulp. But, I need to be here for Bella.

I don't know how long I sat on the bench, staring off into space, trying to wrap my head around the fact that she tried to kill herself. My body would shake in horror each time that phrase would run through my mind. Thank god I happened to be on the beach this morning. I could have lost my only love. Somehow, I had to tell her. I had to make her see that I love her and want to be with her,forever. Forever? Shaking my head, I realize that, yes, I do want to have her with me forever.

I nearly jump off the bench when I feel a hand grasp my shoulder. Turning around, I see Charlie looking down at me.

"Sorry, Edward. I didn't mean to startle you." He grinned at me.

"'It's okay, Chief Swan. I was just thinking and didn't hear you come up."

He sat down beside me, nervously rubbing his hands together. "I don't know how to thank you for saving Bella today."

"I was just lucky I was there..." I started, before he interrupted me.

"No, Edward. You went into the water, pulled her out and made sure she was breathing. " His eyes teared up. "If you hadn't been there to see her falling..." His voice broke; his rough hands rubbing his face. "...I could have lost her forever." He mumbled from behind his hands. His shoulders shook as he tried to get his emotions under control. I didn't know what to say or do to help him. I sat helplessly for a few minutes while he slowly calmed himself. "Did she tell you who hurt her?"

"No, sir. But I think I might know who it was." Charlie looked me in the eye, raising his eyebrows indicating for me to continue. "I know she's been dating Jacob. Jacob Black." Should I tell him the gossip I've heard? "Around school, I've heard that he has a really bad temper. Once, when Bella had a black eye, everyone said that Jacob had hit her."

As Charlie listened to me, his face got more and more hard. He looked like he might explode. Reaching in his pocket, he pulled out his cell phone, flipped it opened and dialed. "Sam. Pick up Jacob Black." He listened for a second. "Yeah. Billy's boy. Hold him at the station until I get there." I could hear Sam"s voice, but couldn't make out what he was saying. "Suspicion of assault and battery."Charlie closed his eyes as he listened to Sam. "Look, I know Billy is my best friend, but I believe Jacob beat up Bella and then left her up on the cliffs. Now go and get him!"

He slammed his phone shut and shoved it into his pocket. "Edward, I can't get her to tell me what happened, other than she fell. Would you try to get her to tell you the whole story?"

"I'll try."

"Thanks." He got up, turned to me and held his hand out to me to shake. "Thank you again for saving her. You'll always be welcome in our home."

I stood and took his hand. "I was just lucky to be there, Chief."

"I'm gonna head back to the station. I need to have a little chat with Jacob." He nodded to me and headed off to his cruiser.

As I sat and thought about what Charlie had said to Sam, I decided he might be right. Bella just might tell me who had hurt her. I decided not to push her tonight, I would just be there for her and give her all the support she needs.

Looking around the dark and mostly deserted parking lot, I stand and slowly stretch my arms above my head. I didn't realize how long I'd been sitting on the bench.

Walking back into the hospital, I wondered how to get Bella to tell me what happened. Who did this. In my heart I know it was Jacob, but she needs to confirm it.

The corridors were nearly deserted. Glancing at my watch, I see that its 2am. No wonder its so quiet. Alone in the elevator, I paced from side to side, wracking my brain as to how I could make her believe that I love her. Praying that she cares for me, too. The look in her eyes when she woke up and found me there beside her give me hope that she does care for me. As the elevator doors slide open on Bella's floor, the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. Something doesn't fee right. The floor looks peaceful...the nurses are quietly working at the nurse's station. I see Bella's door slightly ajar and I gently push it inwards.

"No, please. Don't hurt me." Bella's voice is shaky and pleading.

A/N: Sorry it so short...RL is kicking me all over the place. I had this come to me while sitting in a doctor's office, waiting for my Mom. Thought I'd go ahead and get it posted. Hopefully the next chapter willnot take too long.

Reviews are greatly appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF S. MEYER'S CHARACTERS,**

**I JUST PLAY WITH THEM.**

* * *

><p><strong>Last Goodbye Chapter 3<strong>

Previously:

"No, please. Don't hurt me." Bella's voice is shaky and pleading.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

Charlie had tried everything he could think of to get me to tell him who hurt me. But I couldn't. If I did, Jake might come back and hurt me again. I just wanted it to be over. To be left alone. I needed to think. "Dad, I just fell. That's all." I tried to look him in the eye to convince him, but I could tell he didn't believe me. I hated lying to Charlie, but I just couldn't tell him right now.

"Bella…. you have hand print bruises on both cheeks. You didn't get those from hitting rocks. Someone did this." Charlie's shoulders were hunched as if he was in pain. "I know someone hit you. Who was it?" He was getting agitated. "Tell me so I can make them pay for this. Did they push you off the cliff, too?"

"No!" The thought of Jake pushing me off the cliff made me want to throw up. He would never do that. I think. I never thought he'd hit me, either. "Dad, I really don't feel like talking about it tonight." I closed my eyes. "I'm just so tired."

"All right, Bells. But tomorrow we WILL get to the bottom of this." He leaned in close, kissing me carefully on the forehead. I felt so guilty, lying to him. "I love you, Bells."

"I love you, too."

Get your rest. I'll see you in the morning." With that he slipped quietly out the door.

I tried to find a comfortable position. It was nearly impossible to find a spot that didn't hurt.

The night nurse, Kebi came in too check on me. "Do you need anything? She asked.

"No, I'm good."

"Need something to help you sleep? Dr. Cullen said you could have something if you need it." She could tell I was uncomfortable.

"I'd rather not. If I can't get to sleep in a little while, I'll call you for something." I smiled at her. "Thank you."

"Okay, Sweetie." She slipped back out the door, pulling it shut to keep the lights in the hall out.

Finally. Alone. Settling back against the pillows, I let my mind wander. Why was Edward here when I woke up? Did he really say he loved me? A small smile crept across my face. Could he really love me…like I loved him?

I must have drifted off. I felt like I was fighting my way up out of a whirlpool that was trying to pull me back in. My skin prickled. Was someone in my room? The door was cracked open, letting a sliver of light from the hallway splash across the floor. Peering into the semi darkness, I could just make out a dark shape on the far side of my bed. "Who's there?"

I turned more to that side, trying to see who it is. "What do you want?" My voice raised an octave. The continued silence was starting to scare me. "Who are you?" The dark shape leaned in closer to me, the faint light showing me a face. Jacob! I cringed back away from him as far as I could in the narrow bed. "What are you doing here?" I squeaked.

"I heard you tried to kill yourself. And as usual, you failed." He sneered. "I thought you might want a little help with that."

"You need to get out of here." I reached for the call button to summon help, but he saw the movement and grabbed it away before I could push the button.

"No, no, no. We don't need anyone else in here." He yanked the cord out of the wall. "My Dad tells me that Charlie is looking for me. You tell him I did this?" He leaned down right in my face, grabbing the front of my hospital gown, holding me in place. I shook my head frantically. "Well, Sam told Dad that Charlie wants me picked up for questioning about you. So… I think you told him." I kept shaking my head.

"No. I swear. I didn't tell him."

"I think you're lying to me. But that's okay. We'll finish this right now. They'll say 'complications from the fall', but we'll know the truth, won't we?" He let out a dark chuckle that raised chill bumps over my body.

" No. Please don't hurt me." I begged.

Jake reached over with his other hand, placing it over my mouth and nose effectively cutting off my air supply. I struggled, but was no match for him.

"Yup. This is perfect. No marks. No way to tell." He grinned evilly. "Give it up, Bella. No one is gonna save you this time. You don't want me? Fine. But you can't have anyone else."

Panicking, I began to thrash around, but Jake was so much stronger than I was. I couldn't shift him at all. I began to see sparkles around the edges of my vision. Oh god. I'm going to die. Edward. I'll never know if he really loves me. Things are getting blurry …fading away… Edward…

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

I slammed the door open, rushing into the room. Jacob is standing over her, his hands over her face. He jumps when he hears the door slam against the wall. "Get your hands off her!" Jumping at him, I grab him around the neck, pulling him away from the bed. He tries to punch me, but we're so close it winds up more of a nudge. I can hear running steps in the hallway and know help is on the way. He manages to push me off him and takes another swing. This time his fist connects with my nose and I can hear a crunching sound. Damn. I think he broke it. Putting my head down, I head butt him in the stomach, forcing his air out in a surprised gasp. It knocks him off balance, so I use it to my advantage, punching him in the temple, stunning him and he falls to the floor.

Suddenly the room is full of people shouting. "What's going on here?" Stop it, right now!" "Is that Jacob Black?" "Quick, call security!" I am sitting on his chest, holding his arms above his head. The nurses are checking on Bella. "Sweetie, are you okay", Kebi asks her.

Bella is coughing and panting. "Yes. I think so." Tears are running down her cheeks and I just want to beat Jacob to a pulp. He struggles under me, but I have the advantage and hold him down.

"What's going on here?" The big security man and his partner come in and assess the scene.

"I came in and found him trying to smother Bella." I release Jacob to the security team. They cuff him and get ready to take him from the room. Before they can get him out, Charlie comes barreling into the room.

"Bella!" Frantically, he scans the room. He sees that she is all right and turns to Jacob. "You bastard!" He moves to attack Jacob, but is stopped by one of the security guards. "No, Charlie. We've got him." Charlie stops, shaking his head. "You're right." He concedes. "Take him down to the station. I'll be down after I see that Bella is okay. Thanks, guys."

While they take care of Jacob, I move to Bella's bedside. "Baby, are you okay?"

Her eyes get big. "Yes. Uh…. You called me 'baby'."

I rub the back of my neck. "Yeah, I guess I did." I can feel the flush creeping up my neck. "Do you mind? I won't if you don't want me to."

"I like it." She looks a little embarrassed.

I take her little hand in mine, softly stroking it. "I've wanted to call you baby for a long time." I leaned over and gently kissed her on the forehead. I heard a throat clearing behind me. Glancing around, I see Charlie standing there looking at us with a smirk.

"Edward, I'd like to speak to Bella alone for a minute. Would you mind stepping out?"

"Sure Chief." I reluctantly let go of her hand and kissed her on the forehead again. "I'll be right outside."

"Okay." She gave me the most radiant smile…. Now I know what they mean when they say your heart 'sings'.

Charlie continued to smirk at both of us as I closed the door behind me. I stood out in the hall, waiting for Charlie to let me back in.

"Edward!" Looking up, I see my Dad almost running down the hall. "What happened?"

"Jacob came to Bella's room and tried to kill her."

His jaw dropped. Putting his arm around my shoulders, he guided me to the waiting area so we could sit down. "Tell me exactly what happened."

I recounted the events of the night. Carlisle was shocked that Jacob so easily sneaked into her room. "Thank goodness you were still here. Is Charlie still in with her?"

"Yeah."

"I want to check her over to be sure Jacob didn't do any more damage." Carlisle got up and headed out of the waiting area. "You stay here, I'm going to get some tape and cloths to clean you up." I gave him a quizzical look. "Your nose." Oh. I forgot all about it. Wish he hadn't mentioned it…. now it's starting to hurt.

"Yeah, Jacob got in a lucky punch."

Dad just chuckled, shaking his head. "Back in a minute."

Nodding, I gently rubbed the back of my hand under my nose, wiping away blood. Oh jeez…. I wonder if I left blood on Bella when I kissed her? I hope not. That's just gross.

After Carlisle cleaned away the blood and tape up my nose, he left, telling me he was going to heck up on Bella one more time and then he was headed home. I could stay if I wanted. "Good night, Edward."

"Night, Dad. I am going to stay." I shrugged my shoulders, feeling a bit embarrassed. "I need to be sure she will be all right."

"I understand, son. But in the morning, you need to come home and get some sleep."

"I will. Thanks, Dad." Carlisle left the room. I figured I'd give him a few minutes to check Bella out and then I'd go on down to her room. Hopefully, she'd be able to sleep and we could talk tomorrow.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for the short chapter...lots going on and I wanted to go ahead and get this posted. There will only be a couple more chapters.

I appreciate reviews more than you could ever know!


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF S. MEYER'S CHARACTERS,**

**I JUST PLAY WITH THEM.**

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

While I waited for Dad to check Bella out, I went down the hallway in search of a bathroom. I needed to make sure all the blood was cleaned off. I was afraid it might upset Bella if I showed up covered in blood. Stopping off at the nurse's station, I ask where the men's room is. They direct me down the hall, two doors down. Thanking them, I hurry down. I lock the door behind me and turn to inspect myself in the mirror. Okay… there's still some on my face and a little bit down the front of my shirt. Quickly, I wash my face, being careful of the tape across my nose. Damn. It's sore. With some damp paper towels, I manage to get most of the blood out of my shirt. I guess that will do. Dad is surely done by now.

Heading back toward Bella's room, I see my Dad coming out. He sees me coming and waits for me.

"Dad? Is she okay?"

"She's fine. A little shaken up, but she will be fine. I gave her something to help her sleep." He draped his arm around my shoulders. "You really care for her don't you."?

"Like I told you, Dad…. I've loved her since the first day she walked into my Biology class" I shrugged.

He smiled and ruffled my hair. "Then you'd better not keep her waiting." He grinned when I gazed him questioningly. "She was very concerned that you were hurt and won't believe you are alright until she 'sees you with her own eyes'. And that was a direct quote." He chuckled softly and gave me a gentle push toward her door. "Go and put her mind at ease. And then see if you can convince her to get some sleep."

"I will." Turning before I opened her door, "Thanks Dad."

"You're welcome, Son."

Slowly pushing the door open, I peeked around it to see if Bella was awake. Her face was turned away from the door, toward the window. I couldn't tell is she was asleep or not. I carefully and quietly made my way around the end of the bed.

The soft glow of the approaching sunrise gently lit Bella's face. Her dark lashes fanned across her cheeks. Knowing how much she needed her rest, I silently moved the chair next to her bed, settled down, and gently took her hand in mine. Laying my head on the edge of the bed, thinking about all the time that had been wasted. If only we'd talked a long time ago. I was determined that we would have this talk before she left this hospital...

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

Charlie sat on the edge of my bed, pulling me into his arms and settling me on his lap. "Oh, Bella." He stroked my hair, rocking me gently. "I'm so sorry, honey. I should have been here."

"Dad. No. You had no way to know he would come here." I tried to comfort him.

" I never should have left you alone." I could feel his hot tears soaking trough my hair. "He did this all to you, didn't he?"

I was quiet for a minute. "Yes", I mumbled.

"Bells, why didn't you tell me?" He hugged me tighter to him.

"I was afraid he's come back to hurt me some more if I said anything." I snorted at the irony. "And he came back anyway."

"Well, he won't be coming back any more. He's going away for a very long time." He fell silent, still rocking me gently as he stroked my hair, his tears still flowing.

A soft knock on the door startled us both. "Yes?" I called out.

The door slowly opened and Dr. Cullen peeked in. "Bella, Charlie…" He stepped into the room. "I just want to check Bella over to be sure she hasn't sustained any more injuries."

Charlie eased me back on to the bed, keeping his back toward Dr. Cullen as he wiped the tears from his cheeks. "Sure, Carlisle. Let me just get out of your way." He moved around to the other side of the bed, closer to the door.

Dr. Cullen checked me over quickly. "Looks like you're okay. I don't see anything new." He looked me in the eye. "Is there anything I don't know about?"

"No. He just had his hand over my nose and mouth, with his arm across my neck."

Dr. Cullen took a closer look at my neck. "Hmmm… I think you may have a bruise from that, but there doesn't appear to be any major damage." He patted my hand, smiling at me, before turning to Charlie. "Charlie… you alright?"

"I'm fine." Charlie grumbled. "I missed out on the pleasure of subduing Jacob."

Dr. Cullen chuckled. "Well, maybe he'll resist while you're interrogating him and you can do a little 'subduing' then." He laughed and winked at Charlie who suddenly looked a lot happier.

"You know, he just might."

"Dad!" He grinned at me.

"Hey, can't your old man dream?" He stepped closer to Dr. Cullen, reaching out to shake his hand. "Thanks, Carlisle." He gave me a hug. "Bells, I need to get down to the station and take care of the paperwork. You try to get some sleep and I'll see you later this afternoon."

"Okay, Dad." He kissed the top of my head and left.

"I'm going to have a nurse bring you some meds to help you sleep. Get some rest." He smiled at me as he stepped out and pulled the door shut.

I shift around, trying to find a comfortable position in this bed. I hate hospital beds! They were not designed for comfort. And the blankets just will not stay straight. They wrap around you like a straight jacket.

A light tap at the door alerted me to someone coming in. Ah, it was one of the nurses. I couldn't remember her name, but she was so sweet. I smiled at her.

"I've got the good stuff." She grinned at me, holding up a syringe. She injected the medicine into my IV line. "This will have you out in no time." Seeing the mess of blankets, she helped me get them straight again. "Sweet dreams, Sweetie." She called as she slipped out of the room, closing the door.

The soft light of the impending sunrise cast a glow over the room. I wish Edward was here. He's probably at home sound asleep in his bed. I just hate that Jacob broke his nose. Hmmm…my head feels fuzzy. My eyelids begin to droop. Maybe he'll come to see me… later…

That must be some good stuff…I feel like I'm floating. And… it almost … feels like someone is holding my hand…Edward? I want to open my eyes to see, but I can't. I wiggle my fingers and feel soft hair… Sighing, I give in to the medication and float away.

* * *

><p>Yuck! My mouth feels like it's full of cotton. And every muscle in my body hurts. And who turned on all the lights? Grumbling, I barely raise my eyelids, glaring. Oh. It's the sun. I start to shift to a more comfortable (ha) position and realize that someone is holding my hand. Looking down, I see a bronze mop of hair resting on the edge of my bed. Edward? I didn't dream it. He stayed with me… all night. I try to ease my hand from his, but he grips it tighter, groaning softly, so I leave it where it is. With my other hand, being careful of the cast, I gently stroke his hair with my fingertips. It's as soft as I always thought it would be. Thinking back to last night, I pondered the bizarre events. He saved me from drowning…he said he loved me…OMG…he said he loved me! Could it be true? How could it be? I have loved him for so long, but I never expected to hear him say that to me. I accepted that I wasn't good enough for him a long time ago. He must have just felt sorry for me last night. That had to be it. I would make this as easy for him as I could. I don't want him to be embarrassed by what he said.<p>

I lay there, stroking his hair for how long I don't know… but it wasn't nearly long enough for me. He moaned softly and began to stir. I tried again to ease my hand from his, but he gripped it tighter. Raising his head, he turned and gave me the most breath-taking smile.

"Hi." He sat up and stretched, releasing my hand. "How are you feeling?"

"Better." I shyly looked up at him from under my lashes. "You didn't have to stay."

"I couldn't leave you." He sat down on the side of my bed, taking my hand in his once more and kissing it gently. "We still have a lot to talk about and I don't want to wait any more."

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

Waking up with Bella's fingers combing through my hair was an experience I wanted to repeat every single day. My scalp tingled and sent shivers down my spine. How could she think I could not stay with her?

Sitting up and bringing her little hand to my lips, I softly kissed her fingers. "I couldn't leave you." I looked into her beautiful chocolate eyes. "We still have a lot to talk about and I don't want to wait any more."

Sitting on the side of her bed, I took both of her hands in mine. I thought for a minute. Do I just lay my soul bare and tell her all my feelings and dreams? Or do I take it a little at a time and see what she has to say first? No, I love her and I need to tell her. If she doesn't love me, then at least I tried.

I looked down at our joined hands and took a deep breath. "Bella… I have been in love with you since the first day you sat next to me in Biology." I rushed through it, wanting to get it out before I lost my nerve. I risk a quick peek up at her, hearing a soft gasp. Oh no… there are tears running down her perfect cheeks. She doesn't love me. I'm a fool. I should have kept my mouth shut. "I'm sorry… you don't have to say anything… I'll just go…" I let go of her hands and start to get up, my own tears threatening to fall. Just let me get out of here without embarrassing myself any more.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

What? He's loved me since my first day at Forks High? Tears of joy run down my face. He loves me. He really loves me, too. Wait… why is he apologizing? Oh no… he thinks I don't love him back. He lets go of my hands and starts to get up, mumbling something about going. I grab his hand and tug him back down on the bed. He looks at me with confusion, his eyes shiny with unshed tears. "No! Don't leave me." I raise his hand to my lips and softly kiss him. "I didn't think you even knew I existed." He shook his head and started to speak, but I silenced him with a finger to his lips, shaking my head. "No, let me finish, please." I implored him with my eyes. He nodded. "You and your family are always so perfect. Beautiful clothes, beautiful looks, cars… everything. Your father is a doctor, your mother a designer. Obviously your family is at the top of the social ladder and to top it all off… wealthy." He just sat there watching me and shaking his head. "Me? I'm nothing. Average looking, nothing special. My family is broken, my dad is a police chief and we get by, but there's nothing extra. I have nothing to offer someone like you. But… I still love you." I don't realize that I am crying until Edward reaches over and gently wipes the tears from my cheek. He pulls me into his arms, holding me close.

"Bella, my love, you are so far above average…" he hesitates, "words are not enough to describe." Pulling back slightly, he lifts my chin with his finger, looking into my eyes. "My parents are wealthy, not me. I could care less about any 'social ladder'. You are real. You don't try to be something you are not. And you owned my heart in less than a day. I gave it to you willingly." Pulling me close again, his lips softly brushed mine as he watched me. My fingers crept into the soft hairs at the nape of his neck, stroking and gently pulling him closer. His lips came back to mine, this time demanding, the tip of his tongue sliding across my bottom lip, requesting entry. My lips parted slightly, granting him access and he wasted no time exploring my mouth. Our tongues caressed each other, soft moans escaping me. Needing to breathe, he moves to my neck, peppering soft kisses down to my shoulder and back up to right behind my ear, sending shivers all over me. After one last quick brush of his lips to mine, he pulled me into his lap.

"My love, we've both been such huge fools." He chuckles. "Each thinking the other doesn't want us." He shakes his head. Reaching up, I stroke the side of his face and he leans in to my touch, humming softly, his eyes closing. "But… I want you, Bella. Never doubt that." He gazed intently into my eyes. I could see the truth of his words in those beautiful, expressive eyes.

Leaning up to kiss him on the nose, I smile at him. I hope the love I have for him is shinning through my eyes. His eyes widen at my gaze, so perhaps he does see my love there. "Edward, I want you, too. I always have. But I never thought I had the slightest chance." He started shaking his head. "But… I was wrong." He kissed me quickly. "So… now what do we do?"

"First we get you home and healthy. Then, we spend time together. We communicate." He punctuated each statement with a swift peck on my nose.

"But, most importantly, we give our love the chance to grow."

* * *

><p><strong>AN** Well, there it is. There will be an epilogue in about two weeks. Thank you all for your reviews and support! Now, I will be concentrating on 'Never Think' and I also have another story in the early stages.


	5. Chapter 5 Epilogue

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF S. MEYER'S CHARACTERS,**

**I JUST PLAY WITH THEM.**

* * *

><p><strong>Six Years Later…..<strong>

**EPOV**

The sun was sitting low over the gentle rolling waves of the Pacific. There were just enough low clouds to catch the multitude of colors. The colors softly enveloping the embracing couple as they stood, silently gazing out across the gentle waves.

Below them, on the now transformed beach, their friends and family are shifting around the chairs, bringing in a few tables and getting things set up for the party. The flowered arch, where less than an hour ago, they pledged their love and exchanged their vows, stands empty.

"Love?" Bella looks up to see Edward's sparkling green eyes shining down at her. "I would love to have a picture of us in the arch just as the sun is dropping below the horizon." She shifted around, her back to my chest as I pulled her close to me, nuzzling into her glorious hair.

"We can do that. The photographer is supposed to stay until ten or everyone leaves." I tightened my arms around my wife. Oh, I liked the sound of that. Who would have ever dreamed that the traumatic events of six years ago, when a lonely high school boy saved a girl from drowning, would wind up in a wedding…?

We had had many hours of just talking. Nothing was off limits. It seemed that once we admitted our love to each other, we had no problems with absolute honesty. There were plenty of tears, some yelling and a lot of loving.

After graduation, we elected to attend the same college and over the years our love continued to grow. When I finally proposed to my beloved Bella, she never even hesitated before whispering 'Yes, my love, yes!' … happiest, or maybe second happiest day of my life.

Bella slowly turned in my arms, bringing her lips to mine in a sweet kiss. "Husband…", she grinned at me, "we should get down to the beach before the sun sets, so we can get that picture."

Hugging her tightly and kissing her forehead, I nod. Slowly stepping away, taking her tiny hand in mine, we carefully make our way down the cliff side to the beach where our lives had begun so many years ago.

The End

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you all so much for reading my little story. I hope you enjoyed it. I am currently working on the next chapter of Never Think. I hope to have it up possibly this weekend…however…Breaking Dawn is opening and I WILL be attending, so I may run a little behind. Sorry.


End file.
